


Shinobi at Hogwarts

by TrustLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, For the Naruto characters at least, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustLove/pseuds/TrustLove
Summary: Being invited to attend a magic school outside of the village was... unexpected. But, being trained in magic could greatly benefit the village and her family, so Natsuki Hyuga decided to accept.She didn't expect for her friend to get her involved in life threatening situations every year.I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.
Kudos: 14





	Shinobi at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't really going to have anything to do with Naruto. I just really like some of the characters in the show. There will be a romance involved later, but I bet you won't be able to guess who it is. :)  
> So this is where the ninja villages will be in the real world:  
> The village hidden in the leaves will be in Epping Forest.  
> The village hidden in the sand will be in the deserts of Egypt.  
> The village hidden in the mist will be around Sydney, Australia.  
> The village hidden in the clouds will be high up on the Everest mountain range.  
> An the village hidden in the stone will be in the Appalachian mountains.
> 
> Please leave comments for me. :)

Checking her hand held mirror for the seventh time since she sat down in the train compartment, Natsuki Hyuga observed the platform out of the corner of her eye. The crowd had grown significantly since she arrived more than an hour earlier. He uncle, Lord Hiashi, had insisted on the early arrival so they could avoid a crowd. At first he had been skeptical when he heard about the school inviting Natsuki to attend. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a long and tense conversation between him, the Hyuga clan elder, Lord Hokage, and the stern faced woman who had delivered the acceptance letter, Minerva McGonagall. It had been strange for both Natsuki and her twin brother, Neji, to walk into that room during the conversation. The woman, who said she would be teaching Natsuki something called transfiguration, had been dressed in strange robes with and wearing a pointed hat over her black hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

The trip to Diagon Alley was even stranger.

On September first the brown haired girl her woken up early to get everything ready. Making sure everything she needed was packed into her trunk. Her books, her clothes, her cauldron and all her potion ingredients. She didn't pack her wand though. She kept her wand, the inches made from vine and dragon heart string, in the pocket of her black kimono pants, and her grey screech owl, Kyoko, sat in his cage on top of her trunk. After donning her white kimono shirt and her black sandals, she proceeded to covering up her cursed mark.

It had taken her some time to be satisfied with the makeup she applied to her forehead, struggling to have it blend perfectly with her natural skin. Usually she would just cover her forehead with a headband, but after her visit to Diagon Alley, all the strange looks she had received, she decided that she would start using makeup. She had been practicing everyday for the six weeks since their trip, sometimes even making Neji help her, but she still had to work on her skills.

She had spent her life practicing fighting with her brother instead of girly stuff like makeup. That's why she needed to continually check her mirror. To make sure it hadn't rubbed off.

The best part of the morning had been when Neji did her hair for her. He only did that on special occasions, like their birthday. Normally Natsuki would just let her hip length, brown hair hang loosely. On the days Neji did it he would create an intricate kaleidoscope braid, the end being tied in a knot and held together by a silver kanzashi stick with purple flower decorations.

She really loved her brother.

Soon after being left on the train she had changed into her school robes, figuring it was best to get it done before anyone else showed up. Which she was happy for. Wouldn't lead to any awkward encounters.

Suddenly the door to her train compartment slid open. Looking over, Natsuki found herself looking at a boy, couldn't be too much older than her, with flaming red hair and a face full of freckles. He looked at her for a second, eyes wide, before finally speaking. "Hey, do you mind if someone sits in here?"

Natsuki didn't say a word. She simply gestured to the seat across from her with a small smile. The red haired boy seemed lost for words as he turned around and started lugging in a trunk and an caged owl, and soon enough two more boys were visible. One of them was perfectly identical to the first boy, even wearing the same clothes. The other was rather scrawny with black hair. He looked as if he rarely saw sunlight and had beautiful green eyes hidden behind an ugly pair of black wire glasses. His clothes were baggy, making him look smaller than he actually was. 

It was a little depressing just looking at him.

The three of them managed to lift the trunk and cage up onto the compartments rack next to hers, the twins doing most of the work for the poor, scrawny kid. The black haired kid was slightly out of breath as he raked his hand through his sweaty bangs. "Thanks."

"What's that?" One of the twins got closer to the boy, pointing at his forehead. Natsuki glanced at him and saw a scar, strangely shaped like a bolt of lightning. Well, that was odd.

"Blimey." The other twin was staring at the boy, wide eyed and mouth agape. "Are you..?"

"He is." The first, the one that had given Natsuki an odd look when he entered the compartment, chimed in. "Aren't you?"

Natsuki looked between the three of them as they stood there, brows furrowed as she watched this exchange. The black haired boy looked just as confused as he asked, "What?"

"Harry Potter!" The twins said that together as they stared at the boy.

"Oh, him." Natsuki snorted at that. She had no doubt he was the person they were talking about. The sight of the lightning scar was what set them off, and it wasn't like having a scar shaped like that could be incredibly common. She watched with amused eyes as the boy, apparently Harry, back tracked. "I mean, yes, I am."

The twins appeared to be star struck. They just stood there staring at the kid as he turned red. Natsuki was just about to ask what his story was when a female voice floated into the compartment from the platform.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

The voice snapped the two boys out of their trance and one of them yelled out, "Coming, mum." The two boys took one last look at Harry, one of them looking at Natsuki, before they left the train to go speak with her. The two remaining people in the compartment made eye contact as the boy sat down and he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"So I heard. I'm Natsuki." Then she glanced out the window to watch the people outside as she listened to the voices of the two boys and their mother as they spoke.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Then she heard the sound of a small scuffle as if she was trying to rub something off this Ron persons nose.

Then, and incredibly irritated voice replied to her. "Mum... geroff."

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" That voice belonged to one of the twins. It was being used in a baby voice as it mocked Ron, and Natsuki could hear the joy at being able to make fun of his, presumable, brother.

"Shut up."

"Where's Percy?"

The response the mother got didn't sound happy. It actually sounded a little like Neji when he told her that Lord Hiashi wanted to see them. "He's coming now."

After a few seconds pause, a new voice joined the conversation. "Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves..."

All right, he sounds like a tool.

Suddenly one of the twins jumped in again. "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" The voice speaking was practically dripping with sarcasm. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

Then the other twin started talking as well. "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it. Once."

"Or twice."

"A minute."

"All summer."

Well, it looks like Percy the Prefect really is a tool.

"Oh, shut up. "He grumbled as the twins laughed at him.

Then they turned their attention back to their mother. "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?"

"Because he's a prefect." The mother sounded off in her own little world as she said that. To Natsuki it sounded like being prefect was the only accomplishment that mattered to her. "All right, dear. Well, have a good term... send me an owl when you get there." There was a brief pause in the conversation as another red haired boy walked past the window to the train compartment Natsuki and Harry were sitting in. The next time the mother spoke she sounded much more down to earth. "Now, you two... this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've... you've blown up a toilet or..."

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." The twins smile was obvious by the tone of his voice. It seemed like he and his twin just enjoyed messing around. Being troublemakers.

"Great idea though. Thanks, Mum."

Their mothers voice turned sharp at this. "It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

They sounded like the last people Natsuki would trust with someones safety.

"Shut up."

Then the twins sounded really excited as they spoke." Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Natsuki noticed Harry lean back, trying to avoid being seen.

He has a long way to go in the subtlety department.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Then there was a squeal from a little girl after they said this. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please..."

Natsuki frowned at this. She couldn't understand what everyone was making such a big deal about. She fixed her eyes on Harry, who seemed slightly unnerved by her gaze.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something for you to google at in a zoo." Her voice softened after that as she turned her attention back to the twins. "Is he really, Fred? How do you know."

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there... like lightning." The speaker paused for a few seconds and Natsuki could hear his smile as he spoke again. "He's sitting in a compartment with a girl George was ogling."

"I was not!"

"George." The mothers voice sounded severe, much more severe than when she was telling them off for misbehaving, before she softened once again. "Poor dear... no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Natsuki's frown deepened. You-Know-Who?

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

Just then the train whistle rang out, signaling the time to leave. Natsuki could hear the boys all rushing to get on the train while their mother tried to browbeat them into behaving. The last think Natsuki heard her say was, "And, George! Don't you dare disrespect that girl!"

"Mum!"

Looking over at Harry the brown haired girl used the most deadpan voice she could. "He doesn't stand a chance."

Harry snickered as the train pulled away from the station. Natsuki watched as all the people blurred away, being left behind as they took off to school.

Th compartment door slid open and yet another red haired boy walked in. He had to be the boy Ron since he wasn't the twins and Percy said he would be at the front of the train. He looked between the two of them, before double taking at Natsuki. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

She wasn't offended by that. She knew that anyone who wasn't aware of the Hyuga clan would find her eyes weird, The featureless pools of white, with a slight lavender tint. So, she just smiled at the boy. "This is just how they look. It's the same with everyone in my family."

He hesitated before gesturing to an empty part of the seat by Natsuki. "Mind if I sit here?"

Both of the previous occupants shook their heads and Ron sat down. Natsuki watched out of the corner of her eye as he glanced at Harry before quickly trying to cover it up. He was acting as if his mother was going to materialize out of thin air to berate him for being rude.

Then they were disturbed yet again. By the twins. "Hey, Ron." And, yet again, she was receiving a strange look from one of them.

She was debating how long she would have to ignore him for him to take a hint.

"We're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Ron shivered slightly after his brother said that. "Right."

"Harry. Beautiful girl George has a crush on." A twin, Fred, addressed the other two people in front of them. They all watched as the other twin turned red and tried to subtly hit his doppelganger. "We didn't introduce ourselves, did we? Fred and George Weasley, and you've already met our brother, Ron." He looked at everyone, including his brother who was rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Well, see you."

"Bye." Natsuki didn't even bother joining in the farewell. Just watched as they disappeared down the hall. They were rather strange, at least in Natsuki's opinion. It seemed like life as a whole was a joke to them.

Ron shifted next to her, and she looked at him as he spoke up. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry just nodded. It seemed like he was expecting this.

"Oh. I thought Fred and George might have been joking. They like to do that a lot." Ron looked up at the black haired boys forehead. "And have you really got..."

He pulled back his bangs to reveal the oddly shaped scar, and Ron just sat there staring at it. "So that's were You-Know-Who..?"

Natsuki decided to cut in here. "So, what's all of this about?" Ron turned to look at her, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Why is everyone freaking out about him?"

Ron stared at her for a few seconds. "You don't know?" Natsuki just raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to go on. Then understanding seemed to dawn on him as he nodded his head. "You must be muggle born. Anyone who grew up with magic would know about Harry Potter."

"Excellent deductive reasoning."

He ignored her comment as he continued on. "He beat You-Know-Who, the darkest wizard to ever exist, when he was just a baby." He sounded awestruck as he said that, like he couldn't believe he was so close to the boy. "You-Know-Who was in power for so long, he killed so many people. Harry was the only person who survived him."

"But I don't know how I did that." Harry finally chimed into the conversation. He looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked between the two of them. "I was just a baby then, and I certainly don't remember it."

Ron leaned forward eagerly. "Nothing?"

"Well... a flash of green light, but that's it."

Natsuki nodded. "So, you're a normal kid that got lucky." Harry nodded. "Well, you're probably going to live with this for the rest of your life, so have fun with that." She waited for a few seconds before another question occurred to her. "By the way, why are you calling him You-Know-Who?"

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "He was the darkest wizard of all time. I think it's reasonable for people to be afraid to say his name."

"Not really."

"His name is Voldemort." Ron flinched when Harry said the name while Natsuki nodded at him appreciatively.

Their red haired companion quickly moved the conversation away from that, though he obviously wanted to ask Harry more about his experience.

"So, what's it like living with muggles? What are they like?"

"Horrible. Well, not all of them." Harry looked over at Natsuki, like he was afraid he had offended her. "I can't speak for others, but my relatives are terrible."

Natsuki shrugged. "My family is too big for me to get along with every single person. I try to just stick with my twin brother, Neji." The last thing she wanted to do was explain the main and branch families of the Hyuga clan.

"I wish I could have three wizard brothers."

Ron sighed at that, looking a little depressed. "I have five brothers. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. I've got a lot to live up to, being one of the youngest." He leaned back in his seat. "My brothers Bill and Charlie have already graduated. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Percy's been made a prefect. Fred and George goof off a lot but they get good grades. I'm expected to do as well as they all have, but it won't be a big deal because They've already done it." Then he started pulling at the sleeves of his robes. "You don't get new things either. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

That was when Ron decided to reveal a grey rat that he had in his jacket pocket.

"He doesn't really do anything. Pretty much just sleeps the entire time. Dad got Percy and owl for becoming a prefect, but they couldn't aff... I mean, I got Scabbers instead." He went pink after he finished speaking, seemingly embarrassed by his slip up. He avoided both of their gazes and stared across Natsuki, out the window.

Natsuki thought it would be nice to be part of the Weasley family, even if it meant being poor. If she was then she wouldn't have the cursed mark.

But only if she still had Neji.

Harry seemed to think it was his responsibility to cheer Ron up. He started to tell the boy about not having money to buy anything his entire life. How he had been forced to wear hand me downs that were far too large for him, which certainly explained his appearance, and how he had never received a real present for his birthday. While Natsuki didn't particularly enjoy life in the Hyuga clan she never just hated it. But she was certain she would hate life with her new friends relatives.

"I didn't actually know about being a wizard until Hagrid showed up with my letter. My aunt and uncle didn't tell me about magic or my parents or Voldemort..."

Ron flinched once again, obviously wanting to tell Harry not to say the name.

"So, I'm probably going to be the worst in class. There's so much I don't know."

The red head laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. Other kids from muggle families catch on real quick. You'll be fine." Then he looked over at Natsuki and amended himself. "You'll both be fine." She smiled at him. He was trying to be nice even if he was obviously a little unnerved by her.

They continued talking for quite awhile as the train traveled out of the city and through countryside. While she may have preferred being out of the city, Natsuki still missed all the trees from her home. She told the two boys about how she lived in the forest, and a lot of her free time was spent jumping from tree to tree, or how she and her brother would practice fighting together.

She was considering telling them about the five shinobi villages when there was a rattling noise from the hall. They could see an old woman pushing a cart full of what looked like sweets through the glass of the door before she slid it open and smiled at them. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Natsuki smiled and shook her head before reaching up to the rack above her. From there she retrieved the box lunch Neji had given her on the platform. Opening it, she found herself looking at a large amount of gyoza and rice as well as several sweet dango sticks. She smiled. She missed Neji already, but they had promised to write every week. She would have to thank him for getting her favorite food for the trip.

Harry came back and sat down just as Natsuki was breaking her chopsticks to start eating. His arms were absolutely filled with treats from the cart and he tipped them over onto the seat next to him. There was way too many for him to eat on his own.

Ron was wide eyed as he watched Harry. "Hungry?"

"Very."

In contrast to Harry, Ron unwrapped a package of food with several sandwiches sitting in it. They didn't look all that appealing when she compared them to her meal. "She didn't remember I don't like corned beef."

Harry looked at Ron's unhappy face and quickly offered up some food. "You can have some of mine. Both of you can."

Natsuki smiled and shrugged. "You can have some of my dango, too." 

Then the three of them proceeded to eat their way through the food in the compartment. Ron was slightly fascinated by the chopsticks Natsuki was using, though he didn't ask questions in favor of stuffing his face as much as he could, and they were all enjoying themselves immensely. Harry and Ron both loved the dango sticks she gave them, though she refused to give up any gyoza, and she found herself becoming rather fond of the Cauldron Cakes.

Though Harry and Ron both favored the Chocolate Frogs. Mostly because of the cards they could collect from them. Ron had managed to pull Harry into it after Harry got his first card the the picture of the wizard, Albus Dumbledore, disappeared. He tried to get Natsuki into it as well, but she thought it to be a waste of time.

The brown haired girl was watching the scenery outside pass by when there was a knock at the door. She turned around to find herself looking at a round faced boy in tears.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" Harry and Ron both shook their heads which didn't go over all that well. The boy started crying even more as he explained himself to the boys.

Natsuki, being in a good mood, decided to help the kid out a bit.

She could feel her veins pulsing as her Byakugan activated. Looking throughout the radius of her vision, which easily matched her brothers, she was quick to locate a toad for the boy.

Returning to her normal vision, she looked at the boy. "I don't know if it's your toad, but there's one three compartments that way," she pointed in Harry's direction. "In the corner."

All three boys were looking at her, wide eyed and stunned. After a few seconds she just shrugged at them. "It's a family thing."

The boy stuttered a quick, "T-thank you." Then he ran off to check the information he gave her.

Ron sat back and looked at Natsuki. "You shouldn't have told him. Toads are awful. I would've lost it as soon as I could if I had one." Her only response was to give a pointed look at the sleeping rat on his lap. He sighed when he saw where she was looking. "Fair enough."

Natsuki was checking to make sure the knot holding her braid together was still tight, and about to say something to Ron, when the compartment door slid open yet again.

Honestly, why was their compartment the one everyone wanted to come into?

Standing before them was a girl with a large amount of busy brown hair. She also had large front teeth. She looked at everyone but quickly honed in on Natsuki. When she opened her mouth she sounded bossy and demanding. "I was helping Neville look for his toad and he told me you managed to find him three compartments away without even moving. Do you mind telling me how?"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki responded. "It's just something people in my family can do. What does it matter?"

"Well, if it's some kind of magic then I want to know about it." She came in and sat down next to Harry so she was across from Natsuki. "I'm not from a magic family, so all of this is new to me. I memorized all of our school books so I wouldn't be behind any of the other students. So, I would be ever so pleased if you could teach me whatever it was you did." Then it seemed to occur to her that she never actually introduced herself. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Who are you?"

This girl sounded like a walking migraine inducer.

Natsuki tried to smile politely at the girl. "My name is Natsuki Hyuga. I didn't do any magic. It's my families kekkei genkai. You need to be born with the ability to use it."

Hermione seemed to bristle at the suggestion that she wouldn't be able to do something. "I'm sure that if you just gave me a chance, I could figure it out."

The two brown haired girls eyes met, and that seemed like the first time Hermione truly noticed how strange her eyes looked. "A kekkei genkai is a bloodline trait. It's why my eyes look like this. You can't do it."

That's when Natsuki tuned out of the conversation. Both Harry and Ron dragged the intruders attention away from her, probably realizing it was best if she wasn't pushed too much.

She heard the girl leave soon after that, and she could sense that Ron was put in a bad mood from her visit. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to be social anymore she leaned her head against window, closing her eyes to rest for awhile.

Next thing she knew she was being woken up by Harry. They had arrived at their destination.

Natsuki helped Harry and Ron carry the last of their sweets by placing some in her packets before they pushed their way off the train with the rest of the crowd. The air was rather cold as they stepped outside, and the first thing she saw was a giant man wading through the stream of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

She felt like she shouldn't be surprised that Harry was friends with a hairy giant.

"C'mon, follow me. Firs' years follow me!"

Walking down the path gracefully, while the rest of the students stumbled along, Natsuki followed the man Harry identified as Hagrid. It was quiet until they caught sight of a massive lake. On the other side was an even larger castle that seemed to shine in the night. Everyone started to mutter excitedly once they saw it.

All the students were piled into boats to cross the lake. Harry, Ron, and Natsuki ended up sharing their with the girl Hermione. It was a rather uneventful ride to the other side and walk up to the castle, where Hagrid knocked on the oak front doors.

They swung open, and Natsuki found herself bursting with joy as she imagined what the rest of the night would hold.


End file.
